1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack and a electric bike having the same and, more particularly, to a battery pack having bottle shape and the electric bike having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in alternative energy has increased and, thus, a method for applying a secondary battery to an electric driving device, such as a electric bike or an electric car and the like, has been developed. The bike may include a frame equipped rotateably with two wheels and a tire attached to the wheels. In addition, a paddle for driving the wheels may be installed to one side of the flame and therefore a driving force generated by driving the paddle is transferred to the wheels through a chain.
For this reason, when a person moves a long distance or climbs a hill while riding a bike, he/she consumes much energy. For this, electrical bikes have been developed as alternatives to bikes in which she/he pedals to spin a wheel using a manpower. The electrical bike replaces this manpower by driving a motor using a secondary battery which may be charged between use and discharged during use.